Large vertical columns or vertical structures are used to build many types of buildings or structures. Such buildings or structures may include fences, bridges, arches, aqueducts, roadways, buildings etc. In order to create an adequate foundation for these vertical columns, vertical holes are required to be dug into the ground in order to receive a lower end of these vertical columns or structures.
Pilot holes are required to dig vertical holes. In the past, pilot holes have been dug utilizing shovels, post hole shovels and other types of tools that use mechanical force to shovel or remove dirt and other earthly material from the ground in order to form a hole. However, using shovels and other related tools can cause problems. For example, buried assets such as utility cables and conduits may be damaged by a shovel or other tool when digging a hole.
More recently, hydrovacs have been used to remove dirt in order to form holes. However, hydrovacs use a two-man system. One man runs the boom and the other runs the wand. This means that there are two men within the touch potential zone if the wand or the dig tube came into contact with an underground power source.
However, may not have enough suction power in order to remove some items from the ground. In order to decrease the size of the items, water has been used in order to facilitate the removal process by using water to the erode or decrease the size of the earthly material so that the suction power of a vacuum can be used to remove earthly material.
However, one problem of using water with vacuum power is that it may be difficult to combine water erosion power with the vacuum suction power. Another problem with combining water power with vacuum suction power is that the size of the hole may be too small to incorporate both a vacuum and sufficient water erosion power. Another problem associated with existing systems for combining water and suction power is that the existing uses of combined water and suction power do not adequately confine the water and suction power to a defined area.
As a result, there exists a need for improvements over the prior art and more particularly for a more efficient way of digging or excavating pilot holes.